


Hold Onto Me

by CaeMarie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaeMarie/pseuds/CaeMarie
Summary: heart·breaknoun1. overwhelming distress.It's the absolute worst feeling in the entire world. When one is heartbroken they may actually feel such intense pain they don't even want to live anymore.Emmett Cullen, the strongest of the Cullen-Hale clan, is thrown a hard blow when Rosalie reveals she's found her true mate. He's abandoned, left without love and normalcy he'd known for so long.Fast forward a few years and everything has changed; a new home, a wedding...things that usually one would be thrilled by. But not Emmett. He's changed the most, so much so he has his family constantly worried he'll go off the deep end.And yet there may still be hope for him yet when he meets a young woman filled with excitement, and a love for life and everything good. He's drawn to her, but fear holds him back. Could she be what brings out the old Emmett, or will he be too stubborn and broken to accept her help?| post-Breaking Dawn |•rated M for mature themes•EmmettxOCNOTE: this story is also published on my Wattpad Micaelin Marie
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Emmett weaves through the trees, searching for a means to end the excruciating burn building in his throat. The hunger is strong, his animalistic instincts kicking in as a low growl erupts from deep within his chest. He was born a natural hunter, that skill carrying over after his transformation. Now he's nearly unstoppable — strong and built like an ox — with wisdom and experience no man his human age can ever possess so early in their lives.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Emmett's head snaps to the right as the mouthwatering scent of a buck greets his flared nostrils. With a small smirk he darts forward, using his vampiric vision to get a clear view of his prey as he moves swiftly through the woods. When he spots the buck a few feet ahead he leaps into action, sinking his fangs into the fur once he tackles it to the ground, the animal shrieking in both fear and pain.

Upon arriving back at the house he's quickly greeted by Carlisle, who has a serious look in his eye and a solemn expression.

"Emmett...I need you to promise to stay calm once inside," he urges his son, who in response gives him a confused look. "Just please, promise me."

Emmett nods slowly, now worried more than confused. Something has happened to Rose, is all he can think as he's led inside. He looks around the room, seeing the whole family is there, and when he spots Rose with Alice holding her in a protective manner he starts to panic. 

"Rose? Rose what's wrong, are you hurt?" he questions her quickly, rushing forward to check her for any wounds, and when he finds nothing he looks up into her pained eyes.

"E—Emmett, I," Rosalie sighs and pulls herself out of Alice's grasp to place her hands on her lover's chest. "Alice had a vision, a—about my true mate. He's close and...."

Emmett blinks, heart sinking as he takes in her words. She's telling him they can't continue, that their lives together as a pair are coming to an end. Deep down he always knew this could happen but had the 'it won't happen to us'. 

"But Rose...Alice's visions aren't always set in stone. What if he doesn't come?" he asks weakly, trying his best to sound hopeful.

"Baby...I'm so, so sorry, but you know about the connection between true mates. If her vision is correct, and he does find us, it would kill me inside not being with him." Rose apologizes, hating that she's hurting him this way. She can see him breaking, and it's all her fault.

Emmett turns to Edward, silently pleading with him, hoping this was just some awful prank. But when Edward averts his gaze, he knows it's time to accept it as the truth. Pulling away he looks around at the others. He wants to yell, he wants to throw things around the room and demand she take him back.

"Emmett...", Edward speaks up in a tone filled with caution, no doubt focusing on his thoughts and preparing to pull him back should things go wrong.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in the morning? It's late, and everyone is on edge." Carlisle suggests, stepping between Rose and Emmett to form a barrier. Emmett sighs, his eyes burning as Jasper's power forces him to relax. He'll have to get him back for that later, but all he wants to do now is get out of this house. Turning from his family he escapes through the back door, entering the woods before crashing into a tree. Normally he'd be able to avoid such obstacles, but his mind isn't as clear now. He closes his eyes, gasping for air he doesn't need as he falls to his knees, letting out a loud scream of agony and frustration. He's alone, all alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**EMMETT**

It took nearly three months for Rose's true mate, Amìr, to finally show up. I was going insane, watching her giddily around the house, questioning Alice about him every chance she got. It was sickening, seeing her so happy while I was left to just 'get over it' as Carlisle put it. I know he hadn't meant any harm by it and was simply trying to help, but how he expected me to just move on when I was reminded of it every day is beyond me.

Amìr found us on a hunting trip, stumbling upon our scent and, of course, being drawn in by Rosalie's erotic aroma decided to chase after us. I hated him, hated seeing the love of my life leap into another man's awaiting arms. He didn't deserve her; he didn't know the pain she's endured or the countless nights I spent comforting her when thoughts of the past came swirling back into her mind. He may have her now, but I had her first, and that meant something. She chose me, and I like to think they got stuck together because fate is a bitch.

They got married a little over a year later, and that's when Carlisle decided it was time to move. People had started to talk when they noticed Renesmee's rapid growth spurts, so taking her back and forth to see Charlie was becoming a great risk that we couldn't take. We could only hide for so long. It broke Bella's heart to leave him behind, but Charlie assured her it was best for everyone, that he'd be okay with Sue and his new little family. We retreated to the mountains, living in a smaller home away from human activity to wait out my niece's aging. We couldn't take her in public yet, so even though it was difficult and cramped we made it work. We had to if we didn't want another run-in with the Volturi. They had enough reasons to kill us as it was.

It's been a little over seven years now, and we've finally decided on a location to call home: Portland, Oregon. I'm not sure how it will go, but Carlisle says there's considerable cloudiness compared to other cities. I finish unpacking, noticing just how empty my room is as I look around. Rosalie was always the collector, keeping our bedroom full of unique furniture and decorations. We're starting school tomorrow, and I find myself dreading it more than anything. No matter where we lived before, I always had Rose by my side but now... I'm the odd one out. I'm the Edward of the group this time around, but unlike him, I doubt there's anyone waiting to sweep me off my feet and make me feel loved again. I didn't want that either. How can I fall for someone and be able to trust them, when the woman I thought I'd spend eternity with left me? I can't— it's impossible.

"It won't be so bad, even if you are the 'new me,'" Edward says from the doorway, and I can't help but snort at his comment. He was so positive these days as if having sex and becoming a father made him all the wiser.

"Maybe not for you, but you've got everything you could want now. There's no reason for you to be all mopey," I reply as I run a hand through my dark waves. He nods, understanding that though it has been almost a full decade I still feel bitter towards everything that happened. It's not like I haven't tried to be cheerful and like my old self, it just never seemed to work.

"Carlisle sent me up. Said to be ready to hunt later tonight. Bella's on the phone with Jake and Renesmee. Apparently, they're in New Orleans now?" he tells me before turning to head back downstairs.

I look out one of the windows, spotting Rose and Amìr embracing one another under a tree. Gritting my teeth, I look away, tossing the book in my hand across the room and watching it put a dent in the wall with a loud thud. Maybe going to school won't be so bad. Amìr, Alice, and Jasper had opted to take college classes this time around, and Carlisle went above and beyond to make sure I wouldn't have any classes with Rose when signing us up. So, I'd finally have my space. Gotta think positive, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**RORY**

I tug down the sun visor of my Volkswagen, combing through the tangles in my hair with my fingers before wiping away the gunk in the corners of my eyes. I rarely wear makeup since I know nothing about how to properly apply it, so as I see my tired reflection staring back at me, I mentally kick myself. I push the car door open, climbing out before reaching in to collect my book bag from the passenger seat. Throwing it over my shoulder, I lock up and make my way to the front doors of Lincoln High School. It's my junior year, and though it only started a couple of months ago I find myself growing more excited about graduation next year. As much as I love school, I'm ready to be out and on to better things.

Stepping into the front office, I give the secretary, Mrs. Jeanie, a bright smile. She's always been one of my favorite staff members, her kind spirit making even my worst mornings a little better.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jeanie. My teacher mentioned yesterday that I'd be showing around a few new students?" I inquire softly as I adjust my bag, keeping a small smile on my face as she looks through a few papers on her desk.

"Ah, yes. We have a foster family that just moved to town. The Cullens, I believe. There are four signed up, and three are in your grade," she informs me, handing over a slip of paper with their class schedules listed.

Giving it a quick look over I smile while waving goodbye before heading back out into the crowded hallway, "Thank you. I'll go find them."

Looking up and down the hall, I chew at the inside of my cheek while bouncing in place. I hadn't been given anything to go on, so I'm hoping they'll stick out when they arrive. What if they don't show? Would waiting outside be better? The thoughts keep playing on repeat until I finally force my legs to move in the direction of the entrance.  
I lean against the railing, watching as the parking lot quickly fills up. I make sure I'm always early because fighting the traffic just to find a spot isn't my cup of tea. Shivering as a cold breeze blows through, I zip up my coat and shove my free hand into the pocket before closing my eyes temporarily. I can't help but wonder what they're like as I stand there waiting.

"Excuse me?" A male voice pulls me from my thoughts, and when I open my eyes I see him standing just a foot away.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" I ask, blinking quickly as I look at him. He has striking features, with dark topaz eyes and disheveled bronze hair. He's tall, a good foot above me.

"I was hoping you could tell me where the front office is?" He smiles, and I can feel my cheeks beginning to burn as I blush. Clearing my throat, I quickly compose myself and smile.

"You're one of the new students, right? I'm supposed to show you around this morning. I'm Lorelei, but you can call me Rory if you'd like," I introduce myself politely, holding out my hand to shake his.  
He stares at my hand for a moment, almost hesitantly before giving it a quick shake.

"Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you. Let me just get my family and we'll start that tour." he says before walking away, stopping when he reaches a Volvo and Jeep parked side by side.

A girl climbs out from the passenger side of the Volvo, her features as striking as Edward's. Her posture is almost inhuman, and her vibrant chestnut waves cascade down her back, stopping just above her waist. I absentmindedly reach for my own hair, running my fingers through the frizzy ends self-consciously. My attention is pulled away from her when a boy hops out of the Jeep. I don't have much time to look him over though before Edward is blocking my view but I can tell from where I'm standing that he's much larger

I straighten up when they head my way, waving awkwardly once they get to the steps. I begin to silently panic, forgetting everything I had planned to say. They stand in front of me, watching curiously as I begin to stutter. Great, I think to myself, they're going to think I'm some weirdo. Almost as soon as the thought enters my mind, Edward speaks up.

"Rory, this is Bella and Emmett," he says with a kind smile, and I quickly relax as a grin pulls at the corners of my lips.

"It's nice to meet you both. Isn't there one other sibling?" I ask, remembering that Mrs. Jeanie has said there were four signed up.

"She won't be joining us," Emmett states quickly, his deep voice startling me. Turning to look at him, I find it hard to breathe. He reminds me of a Roman god, with his marble-like skin and sharp features. Nodding my head, I clear my throat and adjust the strap of my bag.

"Alright. Let's get started then," I say with a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**EMMETT**

I watch with mild curiosity as our timid tour guide plays with her hands in between making gestures towards the cafeteria and bathrooms. I can hear the shakiness as she tries to keep her voice clear and at a decent level. It's not hard to see she's nervous, and whether it has to do with our looks is questionable. We can be pretty intimidating without realizing it.

Rory is small, competing with Alice height-wise, and her features are soft. I had noticed her eyes upon first meeting her; a bright hazel with a hint of grey in the sunlight. To say she isn't attractive would be a lie, as her natural beauty could knock the air out of anyone's lungs.

An image of Rose flashes in my mind, and I quickly look everywhere but at her. I can't allow myself to have those feelings, to think like that. It'll only end with me getting hurt again. No matter what this feeling i—

"And this is the gym."

Her words snap me back into reality, and I can hear Edward let out a soft, barely audible laugh at my expense. I elbow him in the side, earning a 'you better behave' glare from Bella. I look up at Rory, who seems oblivious to the exchange between us.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see? The library perhaps?" Rory asks sweetly, and I can't help but smile at just how genuinely kind she is. Her personality is like the sun—bright and cheerful.

"I think all you've covered everything," Bella says with a smile, and I can see Rory's shoulders relax at my sister's words.

"Well, in that case, I will leave you two to it. Emmett, I believe you and I have first period together. We should probably head that way, so we won't miss it," Rory informs, turning her gaze to meet mine as she awaits my response. I quickly nod my head, stepping aside so she can lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**RORY**

I can feel the tension rising in the air around us as we walk to class, the silence almost haunting. I don't know what I should say, or if I should say anything at all. What if he thinks I'm silly, or that I'm trying too hard? No, it's better to keep silent and hope that maybe, just maybe he'll break the ice. I mentally curse my social anxiety, hating how it finds a way to show up at the worst times. 

"So...do you normally give the tours?" Emmett asks, and I lift my head to find his piercing golden gaze on me. It's so intense that I find myself desperately wanting to look away.

"S—sometimes, yes, but they usually ask the seniors to do it," I stutter softly, earning a small nod.  
  
"This is it," I announce as we approach a painted door; the light blue paint is chipped ever so slightly from age, and the faded letters across the door spell out 'English'.

"Mr. Shepard is a great teacher. I may be a little biased, but I think you'll enjoy his class," I say with an awkward smile, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him whether it be secondhand embarrassment or a smile. 

He simply looks at me before opening the door and stepping inside. I quickly follow, managing to slide through as the door starts to close behind him. So manners aren't a priority with him, I conclude silently as I sit down at my desk, my chair wobbling a bit under my weight. I look at my books, wondering why he wouldn't talk to me and if I had done something wrong.

"Hello...earth to Rory," a hushed whisper pulls me from my thoughts, and I turn to see my friend Sadie with a look of confusion plastered across her cheeks. I groan, remembering that I was supposed to meet up with her in the library before class to go over notes.

"I am so sorry Sadie," I apologize, keeping my voice low so I won't interrupt the class. "Mrs. Jeanie wanted me to show the new family around. I totally forgot about our plans."

Sadie gives me a warm smile and quickly shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. So is that one of the new kids?"

I turn my head just enough to look back at Emmett. He didn't seem to notice, though, with his head propped up by his hand and eyes glued to the window.

"Yeah, that's Emmett. He's a bit...anti-social," I answer her question, pausing briefly to come up with the right word to describe him.

"He's cute," she giggles, and I throw her a look that says 'don't go there'. I mean sure he's...very attractive, but anyone you can't hold a conversation with isn't worth the effort you'd be putting into the mix. Or at least, that's what I believe.

As if sensing our conversation, his head turns in our direction. Sadie lets out an soft squeak as we quickly turn around to face the front, just in time for the teacher to enter the classroom. I flip to the right page in my book before sinking further into my seat, my cheeks a bright crimson. There's no way he could've heard us...right? He's sitting in the back, a good four rows behind us, so he couldn't have. It's not possible. The teacher cuts through my thoughts as he begins to call role, and soon all worries involving Emmett Cullen ceased to exist.


End file.
